Doctor of Love
by Sick Sweetheart
Summary: On Hiatus. I have one OC in this. She has fallen for Spock, McCoy and Kirk. All eventually fall for her. Takes place during the movie and maybe after with some made up missions. Rated T for some cursing. I do not own Star Trek or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Maeve Wynter. My family calls me Mae (May) for short. I have a mother, father and younger brother. I am 21 years old and just enlisted in Starfleet. I am going to become a doctor. I live in Iowa. Both my mother and father are in Starfleet. Both work as Xenolinguists on starships. They used to work on the USS Kelvin but we all know how that ended up… Anyways, after that unfortunate day my parents got reassigned and I came into the picture a little later. Here is my story.

Maeve's POV

I just got strapped into my seat on the transport ship. I looked around and smirked when a guy around my age with spiky, dirty blonde hair bumped his head on the low ceiling. He said something to the men near there then sat opposite of me.

"Hey." He said while looking me up and down. _Oh boy. Looks like I have to teach someone some manners. _I was about to inform him of how to treat a lady but two people having an argument interrupted us. We both looked over to a man being brought over to us by a woman.

"You need a doctor." She said.

"I told you people, I don't need a doctor, damn it, I am a doctor!" The man replied.

"You need to get back to your seat." She said, agitation clearly showing.

"I had one in the bathroom with no windows." He said trying to escape her grip. I chuckled at that. The man in front of me looked at him as he passed with confusion and humor.

"You need to get back to your seat now." The lady said again.

"I suffer from aviaphobia. It means fear of dying in something that flies." He tried to reason with her. But she would have none of that.

"Sir, for your own safety, sit down, or else I'll make you sit down!" she said threateningly. He nodded silently then sat.

"Fine." Was all he said.

"Thank you." She walked away triumphantly. The captains voice came on and said we were ready for take off. Both the men in front of me quickly put on their seatbelts and started chatting. I dozed off right after hearing their names.

~oOoOoOoOo~

Time Lapse: 3 years

Nobodies POV

She had been at the academy studying hard. She became a good friend of McCoy's. They would hang out often either in the medical lab or just out and about. Kirk however was not a friend. She disliked seeing how he treated women. Here one minute gone the next. It was disgusting. But women didn't care. They flocked to him. And he loved every minute. Maeve avoided him as much as possible. But he would frequently find her and when he did he had new pick up lines to try.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he walked up from behind her. She ignored him and kept walking to the medical lab. "Can I escort you to where ever it is you're going?" Maeve scoffed and sped up. Kirk stayed close though. "Come on baby. It is only a matter of time before you get with this. So why delay the inevitable? Come on." He said as he pinned her to the nearby wall. She looked into his blue eyes then to his arms blocking her way. She closed her eyes then brought them to meet his again, this time with a new emotion in them. She smiled and rested her hands on his chest.

"You're right. All this playing hard to get is not fooling you. Lets head back to your room right now." She winked and his face went from playful to a sexy smirk.

"Now that's more…" He suddenly dropped to his knees and was holding his groin. Maeve bent down to meet his eyes with hers.

"How dare you try that with me Kirk. Next time I won't be so nice. Next time I will cut that little sucker off with my scalpel. You understand me?" She said menacingly. He looked at her with horror on his face and nodded quickly. "Good boy." She patted his face, or rather slapped it, a few times then turned to walk off but stopped when she saw Bones standing there with a huge grin on his face. She walked over to him and he started busting up laughing. "I am glad you're amused." She stuck her tongue out at him. He got control of his laughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked away talking and laughing together.


	2. Chapter 2

~oOoOoOo~

Time Lapse: 3 days

Nobodies POV

"Why are you so happy?" McCoy said to Kirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said while checking out a girl as they walked out of one of the academy buildings.

"No I don't suppose you do." McCoy said with sarcasm.

"Hello ladies." Kirk said turning his attention to some girls. He turns back to McCoy. "I'm taking the test again."

"You gotta be kidding." McCoy said with disbelief.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning, and I want you to be there." Kirk said to him.

"You know, I've got better things to do than watch you embarrass yourself for the third time. I'm a doctor, Jim. I'm busy." McCoy says. Kirk steps in front of him.

"Bones, it doesn't bother you that no one's ever passed the test?" Kirk asked. McCoy shrugged.

"Jim, it's the Kobayashi Maru. No one passed the test. And no one goes back for seconds, let alone thirds." McCoy tried to reason. Kirk patted him on the shoulder.

"I gotta study." He walked off. McCoy walked off to meet up with Maeve.

McCoy met Maeve at her room to pick her up. They were going to go out for lunch together. McCoy was supposed to invite friends but he didn't want to bring anyone along.

When he got to Maeve's room he knocked. She opened the door and smiled. She hugged McCoy and told him to come in. He did and sat on her couch.

"I'm running a little late. I just need to change and then we can go. Ok?" She rushed into bedroom and came back out in minutes. McCoy stood up and scanned her outfit quickly. She had on a red tank top and short shorts. He looked at his own clothes. His uniform. He cursed himself for not changing. She led him to the door and they walked to a nearby restaurant.

After hours of conversing and having a good time, McCoy had to go.

"Gotta get going. Jim is taking the Kobayashi Maru again." He said unenthusiastically.

"Again? Isnt this his what, third try?" Maeve asked in disbelief. Bones nodded. They both got up and hugged. "See you around Bones." She said smiling. He nodded.

"Yep. Bye Mae." He called as he walked towards the testing room. Maeve sighed and watched him leave. _God he has a nice ass. _She shook her head. _Bad Maeve. He is your friend. No thinking about him that way. _She scolded herself. She packed up her stuff and paid the bill. She walked back to her room and decided that she could start making dinner. It was going to take a few hours anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

~oOoOoOoOo~

Time Lapse: 1 day

Maeve's POV

"This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter. James T. Kirk please step forward." Everyone in the room including me watched as a confused Kirk stepped up to the podium. "Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to Regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin, sir?" The head of the council asked. _Dumbass. _I thought.

"Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly." Kirk stated. Everyone turned to look at a Vulcan stand up and approach the other podium. _Oh damn. That is a fine piece of man right there. _Maeve thought while biting her lower lip wth satisfaction.

"This is commander Spock. He is one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last four years. Commander?"

"Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test." Spock stated. Everyone looked to Kirk.

"Your point being?" Kirk asked. The case went on and Kirk was informed of the meaning of the test. Suddenly a man walked in and gave something to the council. Fear and anxiety engulfed my body. The head of the council looked at it then told all cadets to report to Hangar One immediately. He dismissed us and all the cadets piled out through the doors.

We all stood waiting to be appointed to a ship.

"Wynter, USS Enterprise. McCoy, USS Enterprise." The man went on calling names. I tuned out after that. _Yes! I am with Bones!_ I thought excitedly. He dismissed us and we all ran to our stations. I turned to find McCoy following Kirk who was following the man giving out assignments. I turned and headed to the ship that would take us to the Enterprise.

I got on board and was amazed. I walked down the hallways slowly taking it all in. "Woah." I said breathlessly. I found my way to the Medical bay and quickly made myself comfortable. I got changed into some white clothes and started helping out where I could. I ran to the elevator door when I heard it opening expecting to find someone else that needed help. I was right but it was someone I didn't want to see. I looked in shock as McCoy brought in Kirk. He looked awful. I watched as he put Kirk on one of the examining tables. I watched while he gave Kirk an injection and chuckled when he fell back asleep. I rushed to McCoy.

"Hey. What's up with him? He wasn't supposed to be here. What did you do?" I asked confused and angry. He muttered something about him giving him something to make him sick so he could bring him on board. "You're unbelievable Bones." I crossed my arms as he got to work trying to fix him up. I offered to help but he said he was fine. I left and helped out with someone else.

"May I have your attention, please?" A voice came on. I listened as I worked. "At 2200 hours, telemetry detected an anomaly in the Neutral Zone. What appeared to be a lightening storm in space. Soon after, Starfleet received a distress signal from the Vulcan High Command that their planet was experiencing seismic activity." _Weird…_ "Our mission is to assess the condition of Vulcan and assist in evacuations if necessary. We should be arriving at Vulcan within three minutes. Thank you for your time." The boy's voice was gone. _There is something wrong. I can feel it. _I ignored the feeling though and continued working.

Not even a minute after the report ended Kirk woke up and started freaking out. He replayed the transmission then ran out of the Medical bay followed closely by Bones.

I fell as the ship started to move around. I got my balance quickly and looked around in wonder. Everyone else was doing the same. Suddenly an explosion could be heard and the ship rocked. I fell and hit my head on one of the tables. I grabbed my head and felt a warm liquid. _Crap!_ I hurriedly put a bandage on it and looked around to see if anyone was hurt.

McCoy ran in here. "The Medical bay next door was hit. I need a couple people to help me get the injured in here." Bones said it quickly, his voice was filled with authority. A couple other doctors and I followed him next door. A horrible sight it was. The ceiling had fallen in some places and you could see people limp arms and legs from beneath them. The doctors spread out to help. I was frozen with shock. McCoy's voice brought me to.

"It's McCoy. Dr. Puri was on Deck 6. He's dead." _He's dead! Oh my god… _"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." He then ran from the monitor to someone. "Mae, help me get this guy." I ran to him and grabbed the man by his feet. He was unconscious but ok. We took him next door to be taken care of. We did that until everyone was out.


	4. Chapter 4

~oOoOoOoOo~

Time Lapse: 3.5 hours

Maeve's POV

The medical bay was flooded with Vulcans. I was taking care of Spock's father Sarek. He wasn't too bad compared some. Some I was surprised to see them still alive. But anyways, I worked with Bones trying to get them all taken care of.

When the Medical bay was mostly cleared out I followed Bones to the bridge. I stayed behind him the whole time observing how things went.

"Have you confirmed that Nero is headed for Earth?" Spock asked Uhura.

"Their trajectory suggests no other destination, Captain." She said solemnly.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Spock paced around the bridge.

"Earth may be his next stop, but we have to assume every Federation planet's a target." Kirk reasoned. Spock walked past Kirk right next to Bones and I.  
"Out of the chair." He said calmly. Kirk stood.

"Well, if the Federation is a target, why didn't they destroy us?" Chekov added.

"Why would they? Why waste a weapon? We obviously weren't a threat." Sulu said.

"That is not it." Spock said calmly, still pacing around. "He said he wanted me to see something, the destruction of my home planet." Spock went to the screen.

"How the hell did they do that, by the way? I mean, where did the Romulans get that type of weaponry?" Bones said heatedly.

"The engineering comprehension necessary to artificially create a black hole may suggest an answer." Spock turned to face everyone. His eyes landed on me for a moment then looked back around. "Such technology could theoretically be manipulated to create a tunnel through space-time." Spock said matter of factly. I gave a slight nod. _  
I get it. So since they are from the future they have the technology, or a way to manipulate technology so they can travel through time. Genius…! _I looked to Spock and smiled in understanding. He merely gave a small nod to me. We both looked to McCoy when he spoke.  
"Damn it, man. I'm a doctor, not a physicist. Are you actually suggesting they're from the future?" He looked like he was getting angry. _They have to be from the future. It is the only explanation! _I thought angrily.

"If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." Spock said reasonably.

"How poetic." Bones said sarcastically. I smacked him in the arm gently. He looked at me with a 'what the hell' kind of look. I glared at him and he gave an apologetic smile.

"Then what would an angry future Romulan want with Captain Pike?" Kirk asked. I rolled my eyes.

"He is captain, Kirk. He has in depth information about Starfleet's defenses." I suddenly said. Everyone suddenly looked at me as if I had grown two heads. Spock merely eyed me. Kirks voice brought everyone's eyes to him.

"What we need to do is catch up to that ship, disable it, take it over and get Pike back." Kirk argued.

"We are technologically outmatched in everyway. A rescue attempt would be illogical." Spock countered.

Nero's ship would have to drop out of warp for us to overtake them." Chekov said. _He is adorable_! Kirk voiced his opinion again.

"Then what about assigning engineering crews to try and boost our warp yield?"

"Remaining crew are repairing radiation leaks on the lower decks…" Spock said.

"Okay! All right!" Kirk interrupted. But Spock kept going.

"…and damage to subspace communications, without which we cannot contact Starfleet." Kirk and Spock's voice meshed together as they both talked at once.

"There's got to be some way…" Kirk was cut off this time.

"We must gather with the rest of Starfleet to balance the terms of engagement." Spock rationalized. Kirk wouldn't give up though.

"There wont be a next engagement. By the time we've gathered, it'll be too late." _They both make good points. Spock has one fault though…he may be thinking logically but he isn't thinking smart… _

"You say Nero is from the future, knows what is going to happen." All eyes were back on me. I swallowed my fear and spoke my mind. "Wouldn't it be best to be unpredictable? But, he has changed the future by being here. He has no clue what is going to happen. Neither do we. Captain, I think Kirk makes excellent points and we should do as he suggests." Everyone was silent for a moment.

"An alternate reality." Uhura spoke. Spock and Kirk never shifted their eyes to Uhura, unlike everyone else. I lowered my head to hide my bright red face. _I am so stupid! Why did I have to speak up! _I looked at the two and bright blue eyes had appreciation and thanks in them while the darker set had wonder and maybe a bit of anger.

"Precisely." Spock said. "Whatever our lives might have been, if the time continuum was disrupted," Spock paused. "Our destinies have changed." He looked everyone in the eyes. He stopped at me again for a moment then continued. He began to pace again. "Mr. Sulu, plot a course for the Laurentian system, warp factor 3." Spock said turning to Sulu.

"Spock don't do that." Kirk tried to reason with him. I merely hung my head in defeat. _As Bones would say…green-blooded hobgoblin…_Me and Kirk said at the same time.

"Going back to Starfleet for a confab is a huge waste of time." We looked each other in the eyes quickly before back at Spock. He looked at both us then back to the screen.

"These are the orders issued by Captain Pike when he left the ship." Spock said.

"He also ordered us to go back and get him." Kirk said getting angry. "Every second we waste, Nero's getting closer to his next target." Kirk and Spock started to argue. Kirk started to raise his voice.

"Jim, he's the Captain!" Bones said. I punched him the shoulder and got into a little argument with him.

"He is making a mistake!" I said.

"No! Jim is making the mistake. Spock is Captain!" McCoy raised his voice.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me McCoy." I raised my voice at him. "This is a mistake! A huge mistake!"

"Security, escort him out." Spock said, leaving everyone, including me and Bones in silence. Kirk simply stared him in the eye until he was getting dragged out. I gave him a look of apology. _As if the look makes it all better… _My face formed a frown as Spock turned to me and addressed me.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Doctor Maeve Wynter, sir." I said icily.

"I suggest, if you want to stay up here, you keep your mouth shut next time." He then looked to security as Kirk pushed the security guards off him.

"Jim, no!" I yelled as Spock ran over behind him and gave him the famous, Vulcan neck pinch. Jim crumpled to the ground. _Did I just say Jim? What the…_I trailed off as Spock said,

"Get him off this ship." Spock stated. I gasped silently. _No! He can't do this! _Security was about to pick him up but before I knew what I was doing I ran to the guy and punched him near the temple causing him to drop like a sack of potatoes. The other one came at me but I kicked him in the gut sending him toppling over too. I knew Spock was reaching for my neck so I quickly ducked and got in a defensive stance. He raised an eyebrow at me. I stood up and straightened out my clothes. I put my hands up in a surrender position. I looked him dead in the eye.

"I will go with him, Captain." I sneered at him. I picked Jim up, or rather me and Bones picked him up and took him and I to an escape pod. Once we were inside and Bones was on the Enterprise the pod flew out of the ship and onto the nearest planet.

~oOoOoOo~

Bones POV

_She stood up to me. She yelled at me. She hit me! _I thought angrily. _How dare she! I am a ranking officer! She yelled at the Captain too. I must say that side of her is rather attractive though… What am I thinking! She is my friend! I am not allowed to think of her that way! Come on Bones think! _I massaged my temples trying to stop the headache that was starting. A thud was heard. I looked up and found her knocking out the guards._ God damn it Mae!_ I got angry and was about to get her when she turned and eyed Spock. She suddenly surrendered and said

"I will go with him, Captain." My mouth must have hit the floor. _How could she be saying this? I thought she hated Jim. What is going on!_ The headache was in full swing. I tried to ignore it as I walked over to her and helped her lift Jim. _No way could she do it herself…_

At the pod entrance I gave her a stern look and she frowned. I instantly felt bad. _Great Bones. Just great. _With a look of utter sadness on her face, the pod door closed and it flew off towards the planet. _Damn it! _I walked to the Medical bay to get something for my headache then went back to the bridge.

~oOoOoOo~

Spock POV

_She is brave. But foolish. Her acting out didn't help in the slightest. It was illogical to act in such a way. She yelled at McCoy and hit two security officers. I will have to file a report on both Kirk and her… She is a great fighter. Perfect stance. Strong legs, well toned body…What is wrong with me? _I mentally slapped myself. _I cannot think of her in such a way. I am with Nyota. Maeve, is just a doctor. Nothing else. And it seems McCoy is interested in her. It is the same look I give to…_I look to Nyota. I look away and walk back to my chair and sit. I watch the pod fall to the planet nearby on the screen.


	5. Chapter 5

Time Lapse: 30 Minutes

Maeve's POV

We landed, more like crashed onto the surface of the planet. Jim and I were flung about and he landed on top of me. I pushed him trying to get him off. It didn't work. _Great…_He started to move. He opened his eyes and I was met by a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes in the universe. My breath caught in my throat. His eyes filled with confusion then shock. He quickly lifted himself then opened the door of the pod. He stood up then helped to pull me up. I began to breathe again when he looked elsewhere. _Get a hold of yourself Maeve! He is a player, a dog. Nothing else. _I looked around at the wall of ice around us.

"Great…" I said sarcastically. Kirk patted me on the shoulder and started to climb. I got the hint and followed.

I am glad I remembered to get the coats out of the pod. It was freezing on the surface. I hugged myself trying to stay warm. We followed the instructions the pod told us and began walking.

"So." He said trying to start a conversation. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw him doing the same to me. I looked back in front of us.

"So. Jim." I said his name out loud to try it out. _Not so bad I guess. _I looked over at him again and saw him fully facing me with shock on his face. I almost busted out laughing. His face was priceless. I looked away before I embarrassed myself.

"You are calling me Jim now? What happened?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I thought you were right. I figured you must not be that bad of a guy if you think like me." I shrugged trying not to say too much.

"See." He bumped into me. I looked at him. "We should have hooked up ages ago. We are so alike." He said smirking. _He is so not trying to pick me up while we are in the middle of nowhere. _I punched him in the arm as a reply. He pretended to cry.

"Grow up Jim. Or I will start calling you Kirk again." I said, playfulness evident in my voice. He cheered up and we continued to walk, making small talk here and there.

~oOoOoOoOo~

Time Lapse: 45 minutes

Maeve's POV

Something big could be heard coming from behind us. We both turned to what looked like a polar bear in the distance. I began to back up but Jim didn't move.

"I think we should go. Now." I said. He didn't move or say anything. It was getting closer… and bigger. I turned and booked it suddenly. Jim followed. We ran, both of us screaming. Suddenly a jolt shook us and we both fell. We looked behind us to see an even bigger creature come from below the ice and munch on the smaller creature. I got up and started to run again but Jim wasn't moving.

"Jim!" I called. Both the creature and Jim looked to me. Jim looked back to the creature then got up and joined me. We ran again. The bigger creature was following us and even closer than the small one.

"Crap, crap, crap!" I could hear Jim yelling. We kept running then suddenly the ground was gone and we were rolling done a cliff.

"Ahhhh!" was all that came out of my mouth. I could tell the monster was falling too because of its screams as it was going down like us. When we got to the bottom Jim and I landed hard on some ice. The wind was knocked out of me and I lay there gasping for breath. Jim got up quickly though and stumbled over to me. He got me up and we began to run again. A cave soon appeared and we ran straight into it and got as far back as possible. One of the tongue things grabbed Jim's leg and floored him. He looked at the monster with fear. He tried to kick it while I grabbed some ice chucks and started throwing them at the beast but to no avail. I ran over to him and grabbed his arms. I pulled with all my might while screaming. "Jim!" Suddenly fire was near us and the creature let go. I pulled Jim away as the man with the burning stick scared the monster away. When he came back he paused and looked at Jim.

"James T. Kirk." We both had a surprised look on our face. The man then looked to me and his features softened. "Mae…" His voice was barely a whisper. I looked at him with confusion.

"Have we met?" I asked. He nodded. Then he asked,

"How did you find me?"

"How do you know our names?" Jim asked.

"I have been and always shall be your friend." The older person said. Jim gave a nervous chuckle.

"Look, I don't know you."

"I am Spock." The man said. Both our faces dropped in awe and confusion. One word came out of our mouths.

"Bullshit."

He took us a little deeper inside the cave and we sat around the fire he had going. He spoke.

"It is remarkably pleasing to see you both again, old friends. Especially after the events of today." Jim stood.

"Sir, I appreciate what you did for me, us, today, but if you were Spock, you'd know we're not friends. At all." I looked to Spock as Jim's words made sense. "You hate me. You marooned me, us, here for mutiny." I raised my hand and they both looked to me.

"Actually I came on my own. After I knocked out the two security guards." I blushed as they both smiled. Well, Jim gave a big toothy grin. Spock gave a small, heart warming smile. Spock looked back to Jim.

"Mutiny, you say?"

"Yes." Jim says.

"You are not the captain?" Spock asked.

"No, no, you're the captain. Pike was taken hostage." Jim began to pace.

"By Nero." Spock understood. We both looked to him wondering. I asked,

"What do you know about him?" Spock looked to me then the flames.

"He is a particularly troubled Romulan. Please, allow me. It will be easier." Spock got up and came closer to me. Jim rushed in front of me.

"What are you doing?" He asked defensively.

"Our minds, one and together." He said before placing his hand on Jim's face. "One hundred twenty-nine years from now, a star will explode that will threaten to destroy the galaxy. That is where I am from, Jim, the future." I watched as Jim jolted and his eyes closed. I listened to what Spock was saying. "A star went supernova, consuming everything in its path. I promised the Romulans that I would save their planet."

_I knew he was from the future! Promised to save them? But how?_

"We outfitted our fastest ship. Using red matter, I would create a black hole which would absorb the exploding star."

_Oh…Wow! Such advancements! I wonder what they have achieved medically! Oh! Pay attention Mae! _

"I was on route, when the unthinkable happened. The supernova destroyed Romulus." I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands.

_Awful. All the lives lost… now I understand why he destroyed Vulcan. Revenge…_

"I had little time. I had to extract the red matter and shoot it into the supernova. As I began my return trip, I was intercepted. He called himself Nero, last of the Romulan Empire. In my attempt to escape, both of us were pulled into the black hole."

_Wow! That is how they traveled through time!_

"Nero went through first. He was the first to arrive. Nero and his crew spent the next 25 years awaiting my arrival. But what was years for Nero, was only seconds for me. I went through the black hole. Nero was waiting for me. He held me responsible for the loss of his world. He captured my vessel and spared my life, for one reason."

_Revenge…_

"So that I would know his pain. He beamed me here so that I could observe his vengeance. As he was helpless to save his planet, I would be helpless to save mine. Billions of lives lost because of me. Because I failed." Spock removed his hand and Jim gasped for breath. It looked as if he was going to cry. I rushed to him and he leaned on me.

"Forgive me. Emotional transference is an effect of the mind-meld." Spock apologized. Me and Jim sat. As did Spock.

"So you do feel." Jim said almost shocked. He got up quickly and walked, quickly, a few steps away from us. I stood slowly, staring at Spock.

_Such pain…how can he hold himself together?_

"Yes." Was all Spock said. He looked to me.

"Going back in time, you changed all our lives." Jim was putting everything together.

"We must go. There is a Starfleet outpost not far from here." Spock began to walk off.

"Wait." Jim said suddenly. Almost begging. "Where you came from, did I know my father?" My heart broke at his question.

_That's right… his dad died fighting Nero and saving Jim's life…_

"Yes. You often spoke of him as being your inspiration for joining Starfleet. He proudly lived to see you become Captain of the Enterprise." Spock spoke kindly about his father.

"Captain." Jim was amazed.

"A ship we must return you to as soon as possible." He looked to me and his features softened again. "Both of you." He turned and walked out of the cave. Jim and I followed.


End file.
